The Demons Attacking
by Billcipher4
Summary: NOT SEQUEL TO THE SECOND DEMON! What if bill wasn't the ONLY demon already in town? What does me. Mystery have to hide, along with a phony psychic?


**(a/n):**

**NOT THE SEQUEL TO THE SECOND DEMON.**

Stan's POV:

"Gideon, I know your secret" I say to myself as I look at myself in the mirror. Just last night, I had found out that like me, Gideon is a demon. How did this happen? or How do you know! You might ask. Well, it all started a while before I was born... Bill Cipher had just been summoned three days before I was born, and his deal was with Gideon's great-grandfather. The deal was that if Bill made two people in gravity falls into demons, then Gideon's great-grandfather's spirit would come back later, and instruct them to summon Bill. He agreed to this, but before you understand this next part: You should never EVER make a deal with a demon. They will always twist, or manipulate the deal. At the time I was born, Bill had decided to take action, he cursed my mom so that when her first child would be born, they would be a full demon. This made that whackjob Gleeful go nuts, because he went to school with my dad. And when he couldn't stand it anymore, he attacked Bill. Bill was not too amused by this, and cursed Gleeful so that when his great-grandkid was 10, that kid would turn into a demon also. Life as a demon isn't hard, but it has it's downs. You can't listen to a certain music, for Bill, synchronized. For me, classical, and for Gideon... I don't know. He isn't even a demon yet, he's still a human. His birthday is this friday, friday the thirteenth. Hehe, kind of funny, that day is actually supposed to be scary.

A little more about us demons (I will do this every now and then.): All demons are different.

Bill is a dream demon, he is the master of the mind. I am the demon of Secrets, I can do

things like: Erasing a secret, I can make it unbearable to keep a secret, I can access anyone's

secrets, and OF COURSE I can make deals. Lots of demons LOVE to make deals, but I don't too much, especially because when I make deals, my arm is normally engulfed in fire. But when I was a kid, my dad gave me My gold chain, it prevents any human from seeing the fire... Most of the time. When the kids got here, I made a deal with them; If they worked at the shack, then I would feed them, give them space, blah, blah, blah. At the end of my talking, I shook Dipper's hand, then Mabel's. When I touched Dipper's hand, it was set to unharmfull, yet nearly 10-Foot-Tall Maroon and gold fire. "AHHHH" Dipper screamed. I had quickly covered it up: "Uh... one of my smoke bombs went off..." I said awkwardly, "SEE YA, KIDS!" I said before I threw a smoke bomb and got the devil out of there, that was close!

Gideon's POV:

"That cursed Pines family! I can't seem to get away with one plan! ONE!" I say as I flip through my book again. I've seen all of these things before! None of them have a use. I think, and then, as I stare down at the pages, they seem to flip on their own, and stop at a certain page: "Bill Cipher, dream demon. Extremely powerful, and knowledgable. Likes to strike deals with mortals, but be careful. Demon deals are always twisted against the dealmaker." I smile with... Well, glee. This is completely perfect! Now, how do I summon this 'Demon' thing? I skim over the summoning part of the page, and start. "Triangulum, Entangulum-" "Kid, no need to summon me." I hear a high-pitched, yet adult-like voice say. I turn around, and see a yellow triangle with one eye, a bow tie, a top hat, cane, arms and legs (OF COURSE!), and a

brick design on the lower half of him. I look at the book, then up at him. Book, him, book, him. I started to connect the dots, this was the demon from the book! But how is he here? I didn't summon him... "You don't need to summon me, you're special." Can he read my thoughts?

"Of course I can! Oh, and I just remembered that I came to tell you something" He looks straight into both of my eyes with his one. I am a little freaked out by this, and that eye is unnatural. "Well, if you're going to be rude, then i'll just leave." He says, I jump nearly a foot in the air. "NO, DON'T LEAVE YET!" I had said, I needed a deal! "A deal? Hmmm, maybe this could work after all..." He took a long pause there, "...You let me tell you a secret, and do some tests then i'll give you four gifts." There was a brief moment of silence. "What kind of... gifts?" I say, and I bet if Bill could smile right about now, he would. "I thought you'd never ask!"

**(A/N):**

**Heys, there! I just decided to create this, because I saw one of those manga comic ads about demons that lived among humans, that could take human form, and then I'm just like- Lightbulb! Oh, and thsee chapters are going to be longer than the last story I wrote. ONCE AGAIN, NOT THE SEQUEL TO THE SECOND DEMON.**


End file.
